


The Shampoo Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Shampoo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a shampoo fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shampoo Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JesusChristYourSavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristYourSavior/gifts), [Jesus Christ (danteasers)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesus+Christ+%28danteasers%29).



> Oh Alex, revenge is never just.

Dan looked at the bottle of shampoo as he got in the shower and was instantly aroused. He turned on the water and moaned as it touched his disco stick. 

He lubricated his hands with shampoo and started rubbing himself. 

"Dan?" Oh no Phil was home. 

"Yeah?" He yelled.

"Oh you're in the shower. I'll join you" Phil quickly got undressed and brought himself under the shower water. 

"Why do you have so much shampoo on your dick?" Phil's asked staring at him confused.

"Um" is all he could say. He made the mistake of looking down at his cock which was coated completely in shampoo. 

"Oh" Phil smirked and covered his fingers in shampoo and shoved them up dans ass. 

"OH GOD PHIL THAT FUCKIG HURTS" Dan said as Phil thrust three fingers in with no warning.

"That feels good doesn't It. scream for me!"

Phil suddenly shoved his whole dick inside of Dan.

Dan screamed bloody murder

"Phil please stop that hurts" Dan whimpered.

"Cum for me baby" Phil whispered in his ear.

Phil moaned as he came inside of Dan making a mixture of blood, soap and cut start to come out of dans ass.

When Phil was finished Dan came too and they both slumped down to the shower floor.

"So, shampoo huh?"

"Yeah. We should do that again sometime" Dan responded. 

The sat on the shower floor watching the water, blood, and soap go down the drain.


End file.
